Forever Annabeth
by ellieeeee22134
Summary: Annabeth, daughter of Athena, is bored out of her mind in Camp Half-Blood. But when she meets Percy Jackson, everything changes. What happens? Many adventures and action, that's what. Hilarious with LOT'S of laughs, and a little romance. You'll love this if you love comedy and drama, action and love. Please review!
1. Contact the Gods!

APOV

I had been waiting for him.

His warm smile, his sunny attitude.

He was brought to me to care for when he was found in a car crash, as Grover said. The guy-Percy- had just crossed the border of the entrance, and fainted. Grover insisted on waiting with me until he woke up. I pointed out that I was the only one with ambrosia, but would he listen? No. So, I just let him stay for a while, even though his annoying bleating was sure to wake Percy soon. "Omigosh, omigosh," Grover moaned, covering his face with his hands. "What if he's never gonna wake up? Or he dies in his sleep?" He sniffled.

"Let me just say one thing, Grover," I said, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He gave me a watery smile.

"First of all, you're talking like a girl. Boy's don't say 'omigosh'."

"Am I a boy or a girl?"

"You look like a male to me, so I guess you'd be a boy, but seriously. Whatever gender you are, stop with the 'omigosh' thing. It makes you look like a dork and it really aggravates me."

Grover's face fell.

"But, on the bright side, there was nothing you could really do, was there? You know, to help him?"

Just then, movement made me glance back at Percy. His eyes were barely open.

"He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!" Grover yelled, dancing around the room.

"Grover, cut it out! You're just making it worse for him!"

"Sorry."

I turned back to Percy, feeding him some of the ambrosia. Then he sighed and closed his eyes again.

I was going to talk to Chiron about Percy when I found the centuar talking smoothly with Percy. The guy was in a lawn chair, looking much better. And he was clutching a minotuar horn. He looked up, catching my eye. I was about to ask where he'd gotten a minotuar horn, but didn't talk. That would make my first impression look...weak. So instead, I said: "You drool when you sleep." He looked a little offended, but I pretended not to notice. Then I walked away.

All of a sudden, Percy was called on a quest to find Zues's master lightening bolt. I didn't know if he'd ask me to join him, but I kept all my things packed just in case. And one night, I heard a rustling and there was Percy, trying to leave the Camp secretly. I snorted, because he was_ really_ bad at being quiet. I knew Grover would want to come along, so I shook him awake (he'd been sleeping outside my cabin) and pointed out Percy, who was almost at the entrance. Grover nodded enthusiastically, pointing and bobbing his head up and down. He dashed after Percy, hot on his heels. When Poseidon's son heard our footsteps, he spun around, a wary look in his eyes.

"Um, hey." He said, staring at his feet.

"Hello," I replied, shifting the weight of my backpack on my shoulder.

"Where ya headed?" Grover asked, looking like a hippie. His eyes were unusually big and it was obvious he was playing dumb.

"A walk," Percy muttered.

"A walk with all your stuff packed?" I asked, smirking. "Wow, you must be intending to find your mother and get Zues's lightening bolt instead and not tell us so we wouldn't come, right?"

Percy plastered a bewildered look on his handsome face.

"C'mon, we aren't _that_ stupid."

"Yeah! What am I? Dumb or something?" Grover asked, placing his hands on his hips in a baby-ish way.

"Um...yeah?"

"Percy Jackson, is that an insult?"

"It's the truth, Grover."

"Well, it ain't true bro." Grover replied. "Now ya better take Annabeth an' me on this trip or we'll have ta force ya."

Percy held up his hands as a sign of peace. "Okay, sure, you can come along," he said.

Grover nodded importantly and strutted forward. Both of them were weird people, and for a second I considered the thought that we wouldn't have such a nice trip. But I pushed it away, because this was my only chance of expoloring the world. I didn't always get such a free offer.

"Okay, this is the plan," Percy announced. "We get the lightening bolt, get my mother, return the lightening bolt, come back here and we're done."

"One question," Grover spoke up. "Where the heck are ya goin' to find the lightening bolt?"

"Um..."

"You _do_ know that you have to know where to look for the Zues's main weapon, right?" I added.

He looked flustered, so I decided to help him out. "We could start by contacting the gods."

"And how would we do that?" Percy asked, bewildered.

I sighed, shaking my head, then withdrew a golden drachma from my pocket. There was a nearby fountain and I threw the drachma coin into the water. The scene before us shimmered, and Iris's pretty voice could be heard in the fading light. "Mount Olympus," I said, waiting for my responce nervously. I hadn't seen Athena in a very long time.

The scene dissolved into what looked like Ares's feet.

"Aw, gross!" Grover bleated.

"Um, excuse me?" I yelled. Percy merrily looked awed.

"_YES?!_" A voice boomed. Probably Zues. "Excuse me, but I have to talk to my mom." I replied as loudly as I could.

"_PAYMENT?!__**" **_Zues replied.

"What?! There's a payment?!" I screamed.

_"UH,_ **DUH.** _WHAT ARE YOU? DUMB OR SOMETHING?_" Now that really angered me.

"Ex_cuse_ me? What kind of god are you? Let me talk to Athena!"

_"NOT BEFORE YOU GIMME MY PAYMENT FIRST!_" Zues roared in reply. Suddenly, there was a softer, warmer voice.

"Father, let me talk to my daughter."

"_WHADDA 'BOUT MY PAYMENT?_"

"Annabeth, throw three golden drachma's into your Iris-message."

I obeyed, sighing as each of them went in.

"Is that good enough for you?" Athena asked, the scene shifting so that it zeroed in on her face. Suddenly, the scene started to dim.

Athena threw another drachma into the scene from Mount Olympus, Iris granting them more time together.

"What is it that you wanted to contact me for?" She asked gently, leaning down toward the scene.

"Okay, that's just creepy," Percy shuddered, Athena's face covering the whole image. "_SON, BE NICE TO MY NIECE!_" Poseidon bellowed.

"Yes father," Percy squeaked.

"Well, I wanted to know when Zues's master lightening bolt was last seen." I yelled.

_"MY LIGHTENING BOLT?! WHERE?! GIMME MY WEAPON, YOU STEALER!" _Zues roared.

"I don't have it! I'm just asking where it was last seen!" I shouted, irritated.

_"OKAY, OKAY! GEEZ. KIDS THESE DAYS." _Zues replied, storming off. His footsteps made the whole scene vibrate.

"Father! How many times have I told you? _Don't stomp on the floor! _One day you're going to create a big hole in Mount Olympus. How embarassing would that be?"

"_SORRY, SORRY._" Even his apology was so loud it echoed on the walls of the palace.

Athena rolled her eyes, but then pursed her lips. "Where was I? Oh yes. Hades was last seen with it, he said he was going to borrow it. I can't believe Zues let him. Anyways, good luck on your expedition." I nodded, smiling so my mother wouldn't be disappointed. These days, you had to be careful of the god's feelings.

The scene disappeared, leaving a bewildered-looking Percy. "Omigosh-"

"Seriously, what is it with you two? Has saying 'omigosh' become a trend or something?"

"Sorry," Percy replied, his cheeks starting to look warm. "But anyways, that was so cool! Did you _see_ Ares's feet? They were like, HUGE! And you could actually see the stink lines coming from them!" Grover bleated, saying: "Why the sudden interest in stink lines?"

"I suggest we stop talking about Ares's feet and get on with the quest. We're wasting time, and did you know that we _still _haven't even made it out of camp yet?" I said, arching my eyebrow. Percy turned bright red and reluctantly agreed. "Yeah, we should get going. But I gotta do something first."

"What?"

"Just gimme one of your gold coin thingies."

I sighed, but handed him a drachma. He copied my moves to summon Iris, asking to talk with Mount Olympus.

_"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?_" Zues bellowed, sounding annoyed.

"Can I talk with Poseidon?" Percy yelled. I admired his courage. I'd been scared to death when she first talked to the gods.

"_OKAY, YOU CAN JUST RING US UP WHENEVER YOU WANT AND INTERRUPT US WHENEVER YOU WANT AND ANNOY US WHENEVER YOU WANT. BOY, SHOW SOME RESPECT!" _

_"_I'm sorry, man, but seriously, can I stop staring at the base of your throne? Can't I just talk to my _dad_?"

_"ARE YOU PERCY JACKSON?"_

"Yes sir."

"_THE LIGHTENING THEIF!"_ Zues bellowed.

"Dude, I don't get _what_ you're saying, but seriously. I'm _not_ a lightening theif. But hey, that_ would_ be pretty awesome, you know, going around and stealing lightening bolts?" When Grover and I looked at him weirdly, he grinned. "Don't you people get it?"

_"PERCY JACKSON!"_

_"_Dude, cut the volume! Your loud voice is driving me nuts!"

"_KIDS THESE DAYS. ANYWAYS, YOU WANTED TO TALK TO YOUR DEAR OL' DAD?"_

"Um...yeah?"

"_HERE'S POSEIDON THEN_," Zues grumbled. The scene shifted until in was zoomed in on the sea-god's face.

"Hey son!"

Percy yelped, but managed not to show his fear. I could clearly see it in his eyes.

"Hey dad! Could you please lend me a car? A BMW would do just fine," Percy said in a slightly too-cheery voice.

"Are you underage, son?"

"No! Heck, I'm like, eighteen now! Long time no see!"

Poseidon raised his eyebrows, but also waved his trident. There was a crackle, and a black, sleek BMW crackled onto the spot right next to Grover.

"Gah! Raining cars alert!" He bleated.

"Calm down, G-man," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Thanks dad." And before Poseidon could take away the car, Percy hopped inside.

"I _know _you're underage Percy."

"So?"

"Really? You _lied _to the gods?"

"Whatever. Just be grateful I even considered asking."

I grumbled, but climbed in.

"Off we go! To find Zues's master lightening bolt!" Percy cried cheerfully.

"And we might die on the way!" Grover replied with equal enthusiasum.

I sighed. This would be a lo-o-ng trip.

**So! I hoped all of you liked it! I really like Zues, tho. He is HILARIOUS!**

**Anyway, please please PLEASE review! It makes me happy and chances are, I WON'T be adding any more until you people REVIEW! Also, the FIRST person who reviews this story will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Yay!**

**Review, please? **

**-ellie**


	2. Retrieving the Lightening Bolt

**Hurray! Someone, (blankslate37) has favored my story! And so, this next chapter will be dedicated to he/she. Yay! Enjoy! (Especially you, blankslate 37! This one is for you!) :D Also, the 'Please Review' Chapter is deleted since I got my wish and some people reviewed! thxs a ton! it realy means alot to me! :)**

APOV

We arrived at the entrance of Hade's 'home'. It was amazing how Grover suddenly could think of the way there. It was like he had a built-in GPS in his brain. But no one complained, so we climbed out of the BMW and started walking towards the entrance to the Underworld. When I looked at Percy's smooth, handsome face, it was calm and confident. I wondered how he could not show any amount of fear when he was entering to home of the dead for the first time. I was even starting to feel alarmed.

But Grover strutted ahead, not bothering to wait for the two of us. And that's when Percy started having a one-on-one talk with me.

"Are you scared?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Are you?" I shot back.

"Nah. What harm can Hades do to us? I mean, I have Riptide, you have the power to bore people to death and Grover-"

"Excuse me?"

"What? I'm just saying the truth!"

I grumbled and marched ahead, not looking back at Percy's confused expression. Boys. Why were they so blind to the feelings of a girl?

"And so, here we are," Grover announced. When he spotted my irritated expression, his smile dropped. "Is there something wrong with Percy? Did he suddenly faint again and die?"

"No, Grover. Let's just get going." Grover nodded, then jumped down a wide hole in the ground. I knew it was the only entrance to Hade's home, but I still felt at unease at the thought of all the bugs and spider webs.

"Do you want me to help you get down there?" Percy said softly. "I mean, it's a long drop."

"No, I'm fine thank you," I replied flatly, then slowly lowered myself down the hole. At one point my hands slipped on the sides of the circular opening and Percy grabbed my hand right before I fell into the muddy darkness. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, fine. You can lower me now," I replied through gritted teeth. He nodded silently and slowly lowered his hand into the hole, letting go so I dropped smoothly onto the ground. He jumped in right behind me, gazing at our surroundings. "What a...place," He finally said at last, taking out his sword, Riptide. I nodded in agreement, then followed the impatient looking Grover. "You people take forever to get down a hole!" He complained. "That took you people like, fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry, but it's not Percy and my problem that this place is so...creepy!" I retorted hotly. Grover held his hands up as a sign of peace. "Sorry, sorry," he bleated. I huffed, but followed him as he led the way to a long, murky river. "Payment?" A hooded figure standing in a long rowboat held out his hand, the other one grasping the handle of a wooden oar. His voice was almost a whisper.

"Got anythin' on you?" Grover asked, his question directed to Percy.

"Nope. You?"

"Me'n either," Grover agreed. "Sorry Charon, but I guess we're gonna have ta get a free ride-"

"_Payment?!_"

"Okay, okay sorry man. Don' need to get so worked up about it," Grover muttered.

"_I've_ got something," I announced, pulling out three drachma. I held them out to Charon nervously. "Will this do?"

I winced as his bony hand brushed mine as he accepted the gold coins. He nodded, gesturing to the boat for us to climb in.

"Thank you, Annabeth for saving us." Grover paused, then said: "How do we even get out of here?" Percy and I both looked up at the hole where we had come through. It suddenly seemed very far above. "Yeah, about that..." Percy muttered. Then he shrugged, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, if we get trapped in here I'll get us out."

I crossed my arms. "How, genius?"

"Well, since there is a river right there," Percy gestured the water, "You _do_ know how I'm the son of Poseidon?"

Suddenly, it all came crashing down on me.

"Okay...nice thinking," I finally replied. The compliment to more effort.

But Percy brightened, waving me to the boat. "After you," he said cheerily. I rolled my eyes, but secretly part of me was getting a little hopeful. Maybe me and Percy's destinies were some how connected...? I quickly shoved that thought to the back of my mind. _That _would definently come later. Right now, we had to get Zeus's lightening bolt.

Once we were seated, Charon slid his giant oar into the murky water, slowly but steadily rowing us along. His face was covered with a giant hood-in fact, his whole body except his hands were cloaked. "Um, excuse me Charon?" I spoke up anxiously. Percy shot me a look that basically said_ Are you crazy?__!_ But I pretended not to notice him, my attention turned back onto Charon. "Yes?" His voice was hoarse. "I-Is Hades a nice master to you?" I asked, settling my trembling hands inside my lap. After all, I _was_ talking to a half-dead man rowing us in a small boat. Of course I was nervous.

Charon hesitated. Then, he finally spoke in his whisper-like voice. "He pays me...well," He rasped. That was all I could get from him whether Hades would give up the lightening bolt. Percy leaned back, rolling his eyes. I smirked. None of us dared speak. Grover was nervously twiddling his fingers.

After ten minutes, we had arrived to a chipped jet black path which rose from the water, making us the boat teeter dangerously as we stood and climbed onto the platform-like landmark. Without a good-bye, Charon left us, silently rowing away. I snorted, but alarm was eating me like a worm. Before us was a dark, waning hole gaping out it's huge, ebony mouth. Grover gulped.

"So..." He bleated, "Ladies first?" I sighed, but walked on ahead. Just then, Percy stepped forward. "I'll go first if you want," he said suddenly. His words took me by surprise and I whirled around. Since when would he say something like that? It suddenly occurred to me we might be _more_ then friends. I blushed at the thought, but told Percy I would be fine. What an interesting life I had.

...

"Why hello," A silky voice echoed across the chamber, making me shudder. Why did I hate this voice so much? "Have you come to reclaim something Zeus has...lost?" The voice continued. I finally mustered to courage to look up, meeting the gaze of Hades, God of the Underworld. "Yep. Bro, you could do me a favor and return my mother," Percy replied. He uncapped Riptide, the sword gleaming in the faint light glowing from the wax candles that were hung on the wall around the chamber. Hades rose, climbing down the steps from his throne. His long, black cape billowed behind him, all the while making him look more like a villain with his mischievous gaze and half-smile. "And who are you?" He asked, motioning to me. "I know you, Percy Jackson. Word gets around fast here." Percy frowned, and I realized he was taking that as an insult.

"My name is Annabeth Chase," I replied. "Daughter of Athena."

"Ah," Hades replied, "Athena."

"You are super weird, man," Grover said, thrusting his one hip to the side and crossing his arms. Hade's expression turned cold. Grover bleated nervously. "Listen bro, I'm really, really sorry. That came out wrong. What I _meant_ to say was that 'Your a super weird man."

"Grover, that doesn't help," I said angrily. "You probably just got the God of the Underworld really angry. And it's all thanks to you." Grover gulped. "Listen, I'm really _really_ sorry..." Hades cut him off. "Since you insulted me, you have the honors of telling me why you're here." Grover nodded, but I could see that he was trembling from heat to hoof. "Okay so we were going to get Zeus's master lightening bolt and return it to him and also rescue Percy's mom. Good enough?"

Just then, a woman with pale skin and twinkling green eyes stepped from the shadows. Flowers and grass seemed to follow every step she took, but they disappeared when she was further away. Annabeth thought she'd never seen a prettier girl. "Hades? Do we have guests?" The woman appeared to be Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. "Yes, dear." Hades replied, stroking his chin. When I glanced at Percy, the son of Poseidon looked calm and unagitated. That was the opposite how I was feeling-nervous, alarmed but curious. Grover was looking around, obviously for the lightening bolt. Hade's gaze hardened. "Now, about the lightening bolt," He said, clearing his throat. "It appears I need a bargain." This made me extremely annoyed. "A _bargain_?! This is Zeus's lightening bolt you're talking about! Why would we need to trade for something that _isn't yours?_" The words just tumbled out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop them. But it wasn't like I was mad at myself for my sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Hades looked merrily amused, which made me even angrier. "Hand it over, Hades."

"Girl, what you're asking-"

"I said, _Hand it over!_" I replied, my voice raising. Just then, Hade's wife came to stand beside the God of the Underworld, clutching the lightening bolt which was crackling with electricity and energy. "Are you looking for this?" She asked gently. Her voice was as smooth as the finest silk. Percy started forward, but Hades let out an angry hiss and darted in front of Persephone. "What do you think you're doing?" He roared, his voice echoing around the chamber. "Hades, this is Zeus's weapon-"

"And I don't care! I just need for a little longer!"

"Sweetie, Zeus is asking for it. We should give it back. You do know he is the Lord of the Heavens, correct?" Hades snarled, ripping out of Persephone's hands. "You untrustworthy little brat! How could you just take it out of the hiding place and present it to the people who want it? You bloody fool!"

Persephone's eyes narrowed. _"What_ did you call me?" Hades glanced at her and paled. Just then, Persephone whipped out her hand, vines shooting from her palm and entwining the lightening bolt. Suprise was clearly written across Hades face, but he could do nothing but watch as the vine snatched Zeus's master lightening bolt and released it in the air, the weapon spinning. Grover gave a tremendous leap, grabbing Zeus's weapon and shouting in joy. "Omigosh! I got it!"

"Shut up, Grover!" I yelled. Percy's eyes brightened and he lifted his hands, waving them at a nearby river. "NO!" Hades screamed, transforming into a gigantic, winged creature. "Give me back the lightening bolt!" He roared, spreading fires across his very own home. "This guy is insane!" Percy shouted. With a flick of his hand, he whisked himself, Grover and me to the ceiling. "We're gonna die!" Grover wept, screaming his head off as Hades vainly tried to spread his great wings. The room suddenly seemed very small. "Percy, do something!" I shrieked. "We're going to die if we just ram into the wall!" Grover moaned at the sound of the word of death. But Percy just grinned, spinning his finger until a long strip of water shot out from the nearby river, going faster then we were, the stream of water hitting against the ceiling of the chamber, making the stone crumble. Percy kept punching the air, commanding the water the bust open the ceiling and create a humongous hole. Hade's snake-like eyes widened, screaming and clawing at the bottom of the water. Grover lifted the lightening bolt, sending us shooting out of the chamber and into the cold, night air of the Underworld.

"How do we get out of here?!" I shouted, the water still supporting us. Suddenly, it was like a lightbulb flashed inside my brain. "Hand over the lightning bolt, Grover!" Grover obeyed, tossing me Zeus's weapon. I lifted it, making a huge streak of lightning crash into the sky. The sound was so loud that I found it a miracle that we hadn't busted our eardrums yet. "Annabeth, what are you doing?" Percy demanded, still controlling the waves. Below us, Hades moaned. Don't ask why. I didn't know. But my summons were heard as a loud voice boomed across Hades home. _"WHADDYA WANT?!" _Zeus roared. _"_Zeus, we have your lightning bolt!" I screamed, the air rushing around me. The wind ruffled my hair and I was aware that the bottom of my jacket was flapping in the wind, making me look like a hero with a cape. _"YOU GOT MY WEAPON?! GIMME! WHERE ARE YOU?!**"**  
_"Zeus, we're in the UnderWorld!"  
"_WANT ME TO BLAST YOU OUTTA THAT PLACE?"_

"Yes please!"

After I had agreed to his question, there was a great _boom_ and a mighty hand reached in from the sky. "What the-?" Grover screamed. "Omigosh! Huge hand alert!"

_"CALM DOWN, KIDDIES. IT'S MY HAND."_ Zeus replied, groping around. He finally snatched the three of us, grasping us tightly and lifting Grover, Percy and me out of Hades home. I heard Hades scream, and couldn't help suppress a smile. So far, so good.

Zeus lifted us from the UnderWorld, pulling us into Mount Olympus. This destination was one I didn't intend stopping at.

"_HELLO, CHILDREN!" _Zeus beamed. "_NOW GIVE ME MY WEAPON!"_ The master lightning bolt was still in my hands. I nodded, hurling the crackling weapon at the God of the Heavens. Zeus easily caught it, hugging it in a child-ish way. "_OH MY BABY, YOU'VE COME HOME!" _He wept. Apollo tapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, that seriously came out wrong," He said. Zeus raised his eyebrows. "Oops," was all he said. "_I _think we should reward them," Aphrodite sniffed. She smiled pleasantly down at us. "Percy, Annabeth-I predict a smooth, loving future for you two," she gushed. Hephaestus rolled his eyes. "Nice job, son," Poseidon said, smiling. "Thanks dad," Percy replied nervously. I could tell he was still at unease with his father since Poseidon hadn't seen him in so long. "You have stopped us from going to war, and I must thank you for that." Artemis announced. "May your travels home be...smooth." All three of us nodded, then bowed to the gods. Zeus had watery eyes as he gazed at his weapon, but waved his hands. We were suddenly back at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood.

"Gotta pee, gotta pee!" Grover yelped, dashing off. That left me and Percy alone.

"You did a really good job getting us out of the UnderWorld," He murmured at last. I blushed. "Thanks. You were really brave too," I replied. And I meant it. His calm expressions, using his water powers to bust us out of Hades chamber-_that _was heroic to me. Percy grinned, then leaned in. His lips gently touched mine, and I tasted salt. The warmth on my lips were so soothing to me, I almost didn't want it to end. But I had to pull away. Slowly, of course. Percy's cheeks were red. I realized mine were probably too. "You really were brave, Annabeth," He whispered. "Thank you, Seaweed Brain. You were too."

**Hoped y'all liked it! Sorry, there wasn't really any romance on chapter 1. But now there is! Also, I'd like to announce the next Chapter is dedicated to Chloejones9327! thnxs to all that follwed this story! And please please please please please please please please review! it keeps me writing! Please, tho, please don't give me too much flames! (those get me deressed) anyways, thnxs for reading!**

**-ellie**


	3. The Love Triangle

**And this chappie is dedicated to...(drumroll) Chloejones9327! Yay! Please enjoy, and please please PLEASE review when you've finished! It makes me VERY happy! :) (Grod44, I AM making most of this up. Thnxs for clearing it!) :D**

APOV

When Percy, Grover and I entered Camp Half-Blood, the first thing Grover did was rush to the bathrooms. But me and Percy were welcomed with cheers and a big celebration. What really made my cheeks go red was the fact that Percy kept clutching my hand the whole time. I suppose you could say that was good, but it also had a bad side too.

During the time we were all feasting, all the cabins got to sit at each others tables. Percy insisted sitting with me, which made Luke Castellan _very _angry. And I think I know the reason.

A few weeks ago, before Percy arrived, Luke had spent a lot of time with me. Which was saying we were together 24/7. We trained together and the only thing that kept us apart were meal times and when we were in our cabins. In that time I felt like something had sprouted between Luke and me-I guess we had started a relationship. But then _Percy_ came along, and you could guess the reaction Luke had towards Poseidon's only son in Camp Half-Blood. I noticed before the quest Luke would always stare at Percy with venemous eyes, how he always pretended to act like a warm friend when really he was saying things behind his back. I knew Luke was a sly boy, but never had I'd seen him like that. But I didn't tell Percy, afraid that me and Luke's relationship would be ruined, and both sides would be angry at each other. And I knew just the sight of Percy and I together make Luke get really, really mad. Which wasn't a good thing.

Was it relief or alarm when Luke came to sit at our table? I didn't know, but I didn't drop Luke's gaze either.

"Annabeth?" His voice was hoarse. Guilt clawed at my stomach. "Hi, Luke," I said, trying to sound happy. What I really felt was dread. "Why are you sitting with...with _Percy?_" He replied, narrowing his eyes.

He sounded kind of mad.

I hesitated. "Care to join us?" Behind me, I could feel Percy stiffen. But Luke just pursed his lips and nodded.

When he was seated, I noticed that all the two boys could do was glare at eachother. They didn't even talk or touch their food. Which was weird, because they were acting like best buddies a few days ago.

I was about to talk when Luke started a conversation. Worry coursed through me. How would the two boys act toward eachother? For a moment I thought it was me. But I waved the thought away. How on earth could it be because of _me?_ I was just an average girl with blonde wavy hair and grey eyes. What could be so special of a daughter of Athena? It wasn't like my mother was Aphordite. _Then_ I'd understand the boys. But now-I was trapped inside a twisted, complicated problem.

PPOV

I could see the look in Luke Castellan's eyes that this guy was trouble. He probably had a relationship with Annabeth before-but now she was mine. That kiss had proved it. But a small voice always nagged the back of my mind: _What if you aren't good enough for a daughter of Athena?_ After all, all I got were straight F's instead of straight A's at school. Sally was always worried, and I tried my best to convince her I wouldn't get kicked out again. But in the end, I always was. Camp Half-Blood was a place that I belonged. And it felt like Luke was taking that away from me.

Annabeth Chase was a big reason I was still here. Without anyone to care or entertain me, what was the point of staying? But Annabeth did all that, and I couldn't help smiling at the thought that our relationship was starting to get...deeper. Like we actually had feelings for each other.

When I came back to reality, I noticed Luke was starting to talk. That snapped me back to attention.

"So, Percy, how was the quest?" He asked, leaning down to take a bite of his sandwich. "You two weren't gone for...long." He sounded kind of wistful, like he'd _wanted _us to be gone for a longer time. But I didn't let my feelings show.

"It was dangerous but still kind of fun," I said through gritted teeth. Half the time, I didn't even know what I was saying. I just let my mouth do all the work. Luke smirked. "And Grover? Was he a pain in the butt?"

That was pretty insulting, considering the thought that Grover was one of my best friends. "Actually, he was very heroic," Annabeth replied, which surprised me. I didn't know she'd stand up for me. That made Luke's scowl deepen. "Did you have a fun time, Annabeth?" His question was more like a snarl. "Yes, Luke. Grover and Percy have an issue of saying 'omg' but I had a nice quest with them. You should join us too sometime."

Luke just sat there, his eyes staring at nothing. It was obvious he was thinking. "Could I talk with you, Annabeth?" A sudden feeling of worry flooded me. "What is it, Luke? Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of both of us." But the son of Hermes just rolled his eyes. "You aren't the ruler of the world, Percy Jackson," He sneered. Annabeth softly touched my arm. "Percy, let me talk to him. Maybe then we can figure this whole thing out. But I would suspect boys like you two could be more mature, fighting over what I don't even know about." Annabeth scolded. "You mean, you don't know?" Luke whispered. Annabeth sighed impatiently. "Of course I don't know, you two! It's not like I can read your minds!" Annabeth huffed, then marched away, yelling: "Luke, if you want to talk to me, hurry up! You're wasting time!"

"Yes Ms. Queen of the World," Luke replied, running after her. I was suddenly left alone, Annabeth and Luke gone to have their 'private conversation'. I wished I knew what was going on, but how could I? Luke only wanted to talk to Annabeth. _My_ Annabeth.

Sometimes I felt like it was my duty to always protect her, but not today. Right now, all I could do was miserably bite into my hamburger.

APOV

Luke ran ahead of me, leading me beyond the cabins and past the training area. The two of us used to sit at the beach often, but the tradition was broken when Percy came along. Sometimes I wished it didn't have to be so complicated anymore-Luke could be friendly to Percy, and the two of them would be friends-but in my heart, I knew it wasn't possible. They were like fire and ice. They never crossed each other's paths.

Those were my thoughts as Luke waited patiently for me to sit down with him beside the clear, sparkling lake at Camp Half-Blood. The sun was just starting to sink behind the horizon, turning the sky beautiful shades of pink, blue, purple, and red. "Come, Annabeth. Sit right here," Luke patted the spot right next to him. I nodded, running down a small slope to join him.

When we were seated, the two of started off without talking. But Luke soon broke the silence when he started talking about our relationship. "Annabeth," He said, his voice barely a whisper, "Do you ever have feelings toward Percy?" That question made me hesitate. Of course I did. But if I said it aloud, what would Luke's reaction be? He was known for his temper. But when Luke noticed I wasn't talking, he narrowed his eyes. "You do, don't you?" His voice was suddenly harsh and cruel. "What if I do?" I replied, wrapping my arms around my legs. Luke started drawing swirls in the sand with his index finger. "If you do, are they the same feelings you have toward me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut. The deadly truth lie deep inside me-yes, they _were_ the same feelings I had toward Luke. And they were probably even stronger towards Percy. Suddenly, Luke stood, showering sand over me. I flinched, but didn't back away. If I ever did that, it would only be a sign that I was weak and pathetic. And I couldn't let that show in times like this. "You do, don't you?" Luke yelled, clenching his fists. This gave me even more surprise and more terror. I turned to meet his gaze, but didn't stand up. I didn't have the energy. But why, why could a fierce, confident girl like me be bullied by Luke? He was just a son of Hermes. Nothing else. My mouth just stayed in a frozen line, unmoving. So what if I did? What could Luke do about it? My insides had turned cold, but now-now a new warmth coursed through me-anger. How could Luke be so blind? Percy was our only hope if we ever had to stop Kronos. So I spilled all my worries to him.

"Luke, you can't command how I feel! But Percy-Percy is kind and gentle. He really is brave and courageous, he might be our only person to stop the Titan Lord!" I replied, bursting into tears. When the water slid down my eyes, this made me jump. Was I really a crier? How could a strong girl like me possibly _cry_? But no, the tears just kept on coming, making me rub my face with my hands. Luke's gaze softened, but just for a moment. Then he was hard all over again. "Annabeth! I never wanted to hurt your feelings. But I feel like I'm betrayed-I actually thought you loved me." Those last three words-_you loved me_-were almost too much to bear. Sure I had strong feelings for Luke. But were they as strong as the ones I had for Percy? Why did I have to pick? Life was so complicated sometimes, all the stress and pressure on my choice. Sometimes I wished I could sink into a hole underground and disappear from the face of this planet. Why did it have to be so messed up like this?

After a few minutes, my tears stopped coming which gained me lots of confidence. But even then, Luke was still talking. "I never thought you'd turn your back on me and start liking that son of Poseidon! He thinks he's so important just because he's the only son of the sea god in Camp Half-Blood!" Luke spat. "Stop it!" I screamed, starting to stand. Luke's eyes were like daggers. I cringed when the swept over me, like they were slicing through my skin. With a jolt, I realized he was walking towards me. I flinched, but he simply cupped my chin in his warm hand. "Listen, Annabeth." He whispered, his breath washing over me. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Now, are you okay?" It was this type of thing that made girls fall for him. I nodded, transfixed on those piercing blue eyes. "Annabeth, need your advice," he said finally after a long pause. "I don't know what to do. And I thought you would understand the most." I chewed my bottom lip but nodded. "Okay. What do you want then?" I surprised myself with a confident, strong voice. Luke could make your fall to your knees and beg if he wanted to. I just wished he didn't have so much power over me. "I need help, Annabeth." He said, rubbing his temples with one hand. "Kronos visited me in a dream last night." He ignored my gasp and continued on. "He said for me to follow him-he persuaded me so much, and now I feel...now I feel like Camp Half-Blood was never meant for me. The Gods shouldn't have so much power over us and Kronos is the rightful leader. He will give me much more freedom." This made me thoughts go blurry, my eyesight starting to fail. "You...you're siding with _Kronos?_" I asked, taking a step back. Slowly, Luke nodded. I couldn't believe this. Luke Castellan-my friend, now my enemy. The Gods were always against their cruel father. How could Luke think like this now? "I'm sorry, Annabeth," Luke whispered, cupping my cheek in his warm, rough hand. Trembling, removed his hand, turning to leave. "If this is what is meant to happen, then I can no longer talk to you," I choked. Who knew, he might be spying on Camp Half-Blood right now. Alarm lit his sky blue eyes. "Wait! Annabeth-it's not supposed to end like this! I didn't mean it!" But it was too late. _If you really cared about me, Luke, _I thought, _then you would care about my beliefs too._ With that, I ran. Straight back to Percy Jackson with Luke calling for me behind my back.

**Sobs this was probably one of my saddest chapters. Luke is a meanie butt to join with evil Kronos, but...it'll work out. You'll see. To everyone who hasn't read Percy Jackson, I'm not spoiling it for you. Not yet, though. Anyways, sorry for updating so late. Lot's of things, you know? End of the school year=many tests. But I'll try to post when I can! But...**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**(it makes me happy and keeps me writing)**


	4. Car Crash

**This story is for my bffs kayla and phyllis! i know how much you guys enjoy romances. so here's one for Y-O-U!**

**Also, Boobird12 deserves this chappie because she's following me and my story. Thnxs a bunch, guys! It really means alot!**

**Enjoy! :D**

APOV

I enjoyed the following weeks with Percy greatly.

He took me everywhere, around the globe to places like Africa and Paris with many others. I always saw Luke seething with jealousy in the corner of my eye, but I always pretended not to notice him. I wouldn't let one man spoil my fun.

Of course, we had finished out mission early, and we had two months to enjoy in summer break before it was back to school. I found this unfair, for I usually didn't have so much enthusiasm. And now, I wasn't looking forward to education. Which was surprising, considering Athena, goddess of bravery _and _brains. But, me and Percy had to say good-bye to each other as we waited for the rides to take us home. Camp Half-Blood had been very eventful this year, according to me. In Luke's case, he had spent the summer sulking in the shadows and speaking to no one. Which I didn't mind, because a follower of Kronos would always mean danger. It was when me and Percy were waiting for the ride home when he started a smooth, calm conversation. "Annabeth?" He asked quietly, turning his head so he could see me. "Yes?" I replied, smiling.

"I was wondering...since we wouldn't see each other frequently during the school year..."

"Get on with it, Seaweed Brain!" I groaned. Today, I wasn't in the mood for patience. The thought of leaving Percy for such a long stretch of time...was stressful. It wasn't like my family always welcomed me home.

Meanwhile, Percy merrily grinned but spoke on. "Well, I was wondering: Maybe we could go out for dinner on September twenty-fifth?"

I smiled up at him. The question had took me on surprise, but I forced myself to remain calm. "How did you know it would be my birthday on that day?" I asked. Percy blushed, his cheeks turning red. "Um...information from your cabin mates..." He muttered. I laughed, but squeezed his hand. "Of course I'll come, Percy!" I replied. Luke would never had been so easy-going about it: He'd be stern and formal right from the part where you asked the girl out and to the end of the date. Suddenly, there was a massive roar as Sally's van rolled up the parking lot. "Get in, Percy!" She said cheerily. Percy's mother noticed me and beamed brightly. "Percy, this must be the girl you like!" Of course, Seaweed Brain turned bright red. "Mom!" He groaned. Sally just smiled again, reaching her hand out of the rolled down window. "I'm Sally Jackson and it's so nice to meet you dear! You're perfect for my son!" I shook her hand and smiled when I heard Percy's hand slapping his forehead.

Sally glanced back at Percy, then nodded at me. "See you soon, Annabeth! You know, Percy had me ringing up everyone I knew to see when your birthday was! That was so sweet of him, wasn't it?" When I agreed, I heard Percy groan as Sally called out a good-bye and rolled away. Their vehicle kicked up dust in their wake, and for once, I wished I had a real mother to look forward to at home. Just then, my phone rang. Startled, I dug into my pocket to dig out the device. It was just my dad, asking if I could hail a taxi home. I glumly obeyed, though the end of summer break would have been better if he picked me up. I barely ever saw Mr. Chase.

...

"That'll be fifteen dollars dear," The driver announced, holding out his hand. I was cautious as I gave him the money. He looked drunk and out of his mind. I noticed the taxi driver's teeth were yellowed and black from smocking, and his thin white hair was uncombed. But there was no other way to take me home since there wasn't another cab in sight. So I opened the creaky door and sank into the ripped and aged seats. "Where to ma'am?" The man's voice became slurred. There was the heavy scent of alcohol in the air, and I spotted a bottle of liquor in the front seat. Shaking my head, I quickly told him the address of my home. He nodded, then started the engine. It was like a monster awoke. The motor was so loud, I had to cover my ears and cringe as he started to drive. After a while, my ears stopped ringing and I finally got to notice the type of music the man was playing. It was like an old western country song with the Texan accent and guitar. The old taxi driver began singing along, all the while taking long gulps from his liquor bottle. This started to alarm me, because he was in the middle of driving me. The last thing I wanted was to be in a car wreck because of a drunk elderly man. "Hey girl," He said, looking into the review mirror. His eyes were misty, and for once he stopped drinking to talk to me. "Yes?" I asked, mustering all my courage. "Eh, what's your name, young lady?"

My mind flashed a warning signal: _Stalker alert. Stalker alert._ But not wanting to be rude, I told him my name. "Annabeth Chase, sir." I replied. "And what's your name?" The question caught him off guard, but after taking a swig of liquor, he answered. "Allen Davidson," He replied. His voice was so quiet I had to lean forward to hear him. But, the alcohol had taken its toll.

"Ah, Ruth," The old man blubbered, releasing his hands from the steering wheel. His foot was obviously still on the gas pedal since the car was still moving, but he was again taking long drinks from his bottle of liquor. "Sir, you mustn't release your hands from the controls!" I almost screamed, but I tried to be polite too. You never wanted to be too mean to strangers. "Bah, kids these days," He said, leaning back the chair. I scooted away, but alarm and terror was still coursing through me. "Please! Just take me home!" I yelled. And I meant it by shouting in his face. "Shut up, kid," He replied. Reaching up a hand, he slapped me, making my cheek sting. "What was that for?" I demanded. "You being an idiot..." The elderly man replied, his voice trailing off. Desperate, I shook his shoulders frantically and even screamed inside his ears. Many cars were starting to honk angrily, and the car was still going wildly in circles at top speed. My actions didn't work. The man had already passed out, his eyes closed. With my last ounce of hope, I jumped into the drivers seat, sitting on the man's legs and removing his hand from the gas pedal. Of course, I didn't know what the controls were, and I accidentally stomped on the pedal, the car zooming forward. Quickly, I tried to stop, but the car had reached the stop light. It was worse because it was on red light, and the car was still rushing forward. I didn't know which was the stop pedal: All I could do was madly try to swerve the many cars I came across. But with no luck, I finally crashed into a light green van at top speed. I screamed, but the car skidded into the front of the vehicle, making the taxi bounce back. Since I didn't have my seat belt on, my head banged into the dash board. The only thing I heard was the crash of the glass that shattered before I passed out.

PPOV

Sally had been gushing about Annabeth the whole ride home.

"Percy, she's perfect! Pretty and smart at the same time!" She said smugly. "Yeah, I know Mom," I replied grumpily. Why couldn't we talk about something else? This was the worst topic I could think of. "Percy, it was a smart choice to pick her. I predict a smooth future for you two."

"Thanks, Mom." The car had stopped at a red light. All was calm now, but I was already starting to miss her.

"Percy, you're just growing up right in front of my eyes!" She continued. "Everyone gets older at one point, Mom," I replied grumpily. Sally pulled on her sunglasses as the sun started to glare down through the glass of the car. She shifted in her seat, making herself more comfy.

My mother turned on the radio, humming in her usual happy way. All I could do was stare out my window, wishing this traffic could end and we could get home. I had plans for me and Annabeth. With a mind like mine, you needed time to think things through. Just then, I thought I heard a distant scream. I bolted upright, craning my neck so I could see where the noise came from. "Oh dear," Sally whispered, her hands gripping the steering wheel. A taxi nearly swerved two cars, missing a third by an inch. "Mom, I have a bad feeling about this," I gulped. Sally nodded grimly. We were trapped-nowhere to move out of the way as the taxi careened into us. There was a humongous _crash,_ and I knew we were in a car wreck. Glass shattered and meta crumpled. Our windshield had been broken by the cab, the cracks crawling outwards like a spider web. Sally's airbag pumped out, and my seat belt held me back from banging my head onto the front seat.

"There's always a teenager who thinks they are expert drivers and end up in car crashes," Sally muttered, her hands clenched on the arm rests. Police sirens were clearly heard, all the while the cars pulling into the crash scene. I climbed out, wanting to talk to the driver. What kind of taxi driver was he/she for having such poor skills on the road? This made me angry, because Sally had spent a good deal on our car. Now it was ruined thanks to that lousy taxi driver. In the front, Sally wasn't looking very happy either. "Percy, you can go inspect the damage. I think it'll be a few moments before this airbag decides I'm not the criminal." She sighed. I nodded, relived, then dashed off.

Our front head lights were shattered the tip of the car crumpled. The taxi had worse injuries, though. All the glass was shattered, and the review mirrors were merrily dangling from the sides of the car. The tip of the cab was more beat up then ours were: the metal twisted and folded. It looked like the car could have flipped over, but somehow it managed to stay upright. The sirens wailed, and I noticed two figures being hauled out of the cab in stretchers. One was an elderly man with thinning white hair and a beer bottle clutched inside his bony hand. The other had a beautiful shade of blonde hair, wavy as it cascaded down her shoulders. The girl's eyes were closed, and she was wearing a t-shirt that said...Camp Half-Blood. All too well, I knew who that girl was. "Mom!" I gasped, running back to our own car, "One of the people that got injured was Annabeth!" She looked up, alarmed, then hurried out of the van, almost matching my pace as we ran to catch up with the fire truck that was loading the two people in. "Wait!" Sally yelled, her hair flying. She stopped, panting. "I know how that girl is!" The police had come forward warily. "You know this young lady?" One officer asked in a french accent. Obviously, he was from Europe. "Yes, sir!" Sally replied. "Can we please see her?" The officer shook his head, and Sally's shoulders sagged. Reaching out a hand, she placed it on my shoulder. Of course, she knew about me and Annabeth's relationship. I thought it was so nice of her even to care. Some parents didn't even think of their kids.

"But, you can ride in the fire truck with us as we take these two to the hospital," The officer added, smiling. Sally brightened, her eyes shining. "Really? Why thank you!" She reached forward to give the man a quick hug, then towed me to the massive vehicle. I knew my face was flushed, my cheeks red. "Mom, did you _really _ have to hug that officer?" I groaned, embarrassment nagging at me. "Oh Percy, you sometimes have to express your gratitude!" Sally replied. We reached the fire truck, and my mother insisted that I sit in the front seat. "I need you firefighters to make sure my son doesn't get into another car crash." She replied when I groaned. "Mom, doesn't it give me a bigger chance of dying if we get into one?" I replied. "Well, at least they can keep an eye on you," Sally replied in her motherly-tone. "Percy, trust me. You'll see Annabeth later, I promise." Something in Sally's calm blue eyes made me believe, her, and I shifted in my seat so I was facing the front again. My mom could be so embarrassing sometimes, but then again, she could be loving too.

...

APOV

"She still hasn't opened her eyes," a voice said. It was so familiar-soft and soothing, like the only voice I wanted to hear all day. It reminded me of Percy, his ruffled hair and sea-green eyes. How I longed to see his warm face again. But somehow, my eyelids could only remain closed, fighting against whatever urge I wanted to see the world. "She will soon, honey," Another voice chimed in. No doubt it was Sally, comforting her son. There was a sigh, and the sound of a chair squeaking across a tile floor. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" Sally whispered. Percy murmured in agreement, which made me grow warm. "I just wish she could just open those grey eyes of hers," Percy said softly. "They remind me of an owl's feathers-soft as silk, but powerful enough to let the great bird fly." Sally laughed. "That's your first time, poetic Percy," she chuckled. I wanted to laugh with them, to hear Percy's brainless jokes and Sally's comforting words. But all too soon, I was lost back into unconsciousness, my mind resting again.

...

I awoke to a blinding white room with many layers of blankets piled on top of my frail body. There was snoring, and I looked over to see Percy sleeping on a nearby chair, his face peaceful. I smiled, touched at the thought that he had stayed with me throughout the night. But also, I wanted to talk to him, to see how he new about my accident. "Percy," I hissed. I felt much better than I previously had-my mind was clearer and terror no longer seized me. My muscles were stiff, but they loosened when I stretched my arms and legs.

There was a small pain pulsing from my arm, and I examined it. A small needle was dug into the forearm, connecting to a tube that tested my blood. For the first time, I noticed all the other hospital equipment around me: monitors for my heart, temperature measures. I shook my head. All these things were unnecessary. I felt fine like the car wreck was just a nightmare. "Annabeth?" A voice croaked. I looked over to see Percy look up, still groggy from sleep. I smiled, thankful he was awake. "Of course it's me, Seaweed Brain! Who else would it be?" I teased. Percy managed a smile. "Ha ha," He said sarcastically. "Very funny." Somehow, this made me laugh. It was weird-I just couldn't stop the happiness from flooding me, from my head to toe. I guess it was from the fact I was alive, the fact that Percy was here with me. Percy's smile widened. "You never laugh so much, Annabeth. Is it because of my natural funny self or something else?" He asked, smirking. I chuckled, but managed to stop the peals of laughter. Gasping, I turned my gaze back to Percy. "How long have you been here?" I asked after a moment of silence. Percy's cheeks turned red. "Uh...since you were taken here?" He said, looking down. "That was really sweet of you, Percy," I said. And I really meant it. Did I deserve this?

"Aw, it was nothing." Percy mumbled. But I knew that secretly he was bursting with happiness. I realized that the son of the sea god was only sitting a few feet away from me, and I pulled away the covers. With light feet, I walked over and quickly kissed him on the cheek, to his surprise. "Thank you," I whispered.

**Percy and Annabeth really are the BEST together! :D Anyways, please please please please please PLEASE review! It helps me know that people are actually reading this thing, and they uh, like my story. It keeps me writing! Thnxs to all who reviewed and followed! Also, if you either follow the story or me, favorite or review, you just might get the next chappie dedicated to YOU!**

**REVIEW!**

-**ellie**


	5. Mr Omigosh Goes Missing

**Sorry for not updating in so long. There were some login issues for me, but now it's fixed. :)**

**If you read my profile, my 50th reviewer will get to PM me for a one-shot dedicated to he/she, and they'll get partial credit and tell me what happens along the story! So review for your chance to win! XD**

**This is dedicated to Robco, btw. :)**

**Anways, enjoy!**

**(And don't forget to review when you finish! ;) **

APOV

"Annabeth, are you _sure_ you're okay?" Sally asked for the tenth time. I was finally about to get released from the wretched hospital when Sally jumped in and immediately began to tick off questions. And it was the same question over and over. It was like that was the only sentence that would come out of her mouth.

"Mom, I'm sure Annabeth's fine," Percy said, resting a hand on Sally's shoulder.

"You haven't been a mother before, young man. Remember when you fractured your forearm and I made sure it was thoroughly healed? It came out slightly broken still, you know. Annabeth is part of my family now, son. I am as protective of her as I am to you." Sally cleared her throat as she ended her speech. I smiled; Sally had only met me for fifteen minutes and already she was acting like my mother-in-law. It was like . . . Percy and I would get married. I shuddered at that thought, happy it was still a long time from now. Or...was it? I was sixteen right now . . . I shook my head to clear my thoughts, content at getting out of the hospital first. That would come later.

"Annabeth dear, why are you shaking your head?" Sally asked fretfully. She gently placed the back of her hand on my forehead, reminding me of a five-year old kid. "No signs of fever . . . " she murmured, her eyes thoughtful.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jackson. I just really want to uh, get out of here." I tried to make it sound nicer, but as usual it didn't work.

Percy smiled his handsome smile, clutching my hand. I did the old-fashioned girl thing: I blushed.

Beside me, Dr. Evans cleared his throat. "Well, if you're feeling better, Annabeth, I think you may leave." It was hard to surpress my excitement as I hopped off the bed, pulling Percy alongside me as I ran out of the room. I had enough of white-everything. It was time to breathe in fresh air.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sally?" Percy asked, smirking. I shook my head, bursting through the oaken doors in the entrance. I felt free at last, gulping in lungfuls of clean oxygen. Finally, time to get out of this place.

Percy led me to his car, grinning. "Have you forgotten about our dinner?" He asked. I noticed his cheeks turn pink, but the son of the sea god still managed to finish his sentence. I laughed, standing on my tip-toes to hastily kiss his lips. "Of course not, Seaweed Brain!"

We both climbed in, patiently waiting for Sally to come out of the hospital.

I noticed that Percy had grasped my hand firmly. I smiled, and returned his grip.

"Hey, you two!" Sally trilled, opening the door of her van. "Annabeth dear, who knew you could drive so . . . perfectly right into the corner?" Sally nodded to the back, and I glimpsed the crumpled metal. "I am so sorry, Ms. Jackson!" I gasped, turning red. How could I pay them back? Guilt and worry flashed through my mind.

Sally smiled sadly, then burst out laughing. Percy and I exchanged confused looks.

"Annabeth dear, of course it isn't your fault!" Sally chuckled, gasping. "I would never blame you! Just a joke now and then!" I was still partly mystified-my familiy usually wasn't this . . . unique. But I smiled to let Sally know that there wasn't any hard feelings.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist, and I snuggled closer to him, grateful for the warmth he produced. To me, Luke always felt cold like stone. Percy was the sun, Luke was the moon. Both were vital, yet different.

"Annabeth, where would you like me to take you?" Sally asked gently, sliding into the front seat. I paused, then said: "My house please." I quickly told Sally my address, wondering who would be waiting for me at home. My dad probably wouldn't. He was too buisy with work nowadays.

Percy's mom nodded, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. Despite my crash earlier this week, the car still ran smoothly. "I wonder if Grover's ecstatic," I muttered, smiling to myself. Percy laughed, shaking his head. "You won't believe it. He was bawling and screaming 'omigosh' everywhere." I laughed with him at the thought, finally finding happiness since the car wreck. Percy stopped chuckling, leaning down to grope for something in his backpack. Slowly, he withdrew a pink metal box shaped as a heart. He blushed, handing it over to me shyly. "For you," He muttered, watching me open it.

I immediately smelled the chocolate as soon as the lid came off. I lifted the plastic cover, revealing a mountain full of small, delicately shaped chocolate squares of all different flavors. Along the treats was a card especially printed and make at a card shop, lined with gold and lace. Percy must have spent a lot of his allowance on it, because on the card it was written:

Get well soon, Annabeth.

With Love,

Percy XOXO

I was deeply touched, so happy and warm that someone would do this to me. I leaned forward and kissed Percy's cheek, returning his earlier blush. "Thank you, Percy!" I said, wrapping my arms around him in a great big hug. I felt like a five-year old kid getting the candy they wanted, but now it was different. The gift I got was something that would always be with me forever. "I'm glad you like it," Percy said quietly, flashing my a brilliant smile. "I always will love everything you give to me," I replied simply.

I fell asleep soon after that, resting my head on Percy's lap.

...

"Annabeth? We're here!" Sally sang, hopping out of the front seat to help open the door for me. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Jackson!" I said, giving her a hug and shaking her hand. "Anytime, dear. Percy and I will pick you up for your . . . ah, date." Percy turned bright red, groaning. "Mom!" Sally and I laughed, saying our good-byes as I walked into my house.

My father had married a very rich woman, so our home was more like a mansion. A red velvet carpet flowing down the stairs, lace curtains were all part of the place I lived in. I guess you could say it was very nice, but there was a downfall too.

When my dad had decided to marry this very rich woman, he didn't intend on marrying a very mean one.

"Anna?" My stepmother hollered, using her nickname for me.

"Yes ma'am?" My 'mother' forced me to call her by that, a name which I didn't think she deserved and one that I hated.

"Oh, your home. You can start by watching your little brother, Prescott will make dinner. I wish you'd be more careful then your usual clumsy self, but what can I say? You'll always be a little dimmer then the others." I ground my teeth at her statement, but bowed my head, muttering: "Yes ma'am." She sniffed, stalking into the kitchen to watch TV, her plump hips swaying. I guess you could call Mrs. Hanna -(my stepmother)- pretty, but she was considered one the fat side-something I'll never regret saying- and she wore glasses. But other than that, she had silky hazelnut hair, and wore heavy make-up.

"Annabeth?" My little brother yelled, dashing out of his room. "Hey there, Henry!" I said, trying to sound cheerful. "Annie, you won't _believe_ the things Ma'am made me do today while you were at the hospital! I had to clean the whole house by myself!" He whined, rushing into my arms. I patted his bleach-blonde haired head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, Henry. But sometime later when I get my own house, I'll take you along." Henry raised his head, smiling brightly. "Thanks!"

My four-year old brother pushed his small glasses higher up his nose. I noticed he had his swimming trunks, flippers, and snorkles on. "What's with all the swim gear?" I asked. Henry beamed, pulling my hand. "I'm going swimming in my invisible pool! Want to come?" He asked, his eyes bright. I smiled, nodding. "Let's see what you're up to," I chuckled.

...

"Annabeth?" My teacher, Mrs. Thompson, asked as I entered the classroom. Every student head turned to look at me, and I felt warm. I wasn't good at being the center of attention. "Uh, yeah." I said, answering my teacher's question. No one spoke, so I made my way to my empty desk. "I'm back," I muttered. Mrs. Thompson's gaze swept the classroom, finally resting on me. I fidgeted in my chair.

"Well, would you like to tell the class what happened?" She asked. It was eerily quiet, and I glanced around at my audience.

Taking a deep breath, I began. "Well, I was coming back from this uh, summer camp thing and uh-" Before I could finish, there was a crash. "Annabeth!" A voice yelled. Like lightening, I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door. I knew that voice. Percy!

Suddenly, the door banged open and in came running the sun of the seagod. "He is _so _cute," Someone whispered. Percy's hair was in his usual messy, black shape, and his green eyes were struck with alarm. "Annabeth, Grover's been taken!"

"What?!" I shrieked, my mind spinning. Grover was gone? Mr. Omigosh was _gone?!_ How could this've happened?!

"He was taken by a giant troll thingie!" Percy added, taking my hand. "Come on, we have to go!" He started pulling me to the door, and I twisted my neck to yell at my teacher. "Uh, quick homework assignment from Sally!" I shouted. Mrs. Thompson was frozen in her seat, stunned. I smiled weakly, but let Percy drag me out of my classroom. "Dad sent me another BMW," Percy added as we burst into the sunlight. I shook my head, smiling. "Your dad really is a good spoiler, isn't he?" I teased. Percy flashed a hasty smile, helping me into the car. He climbed into the front seat, starting the engine and veering out of the school parking lot.

"Oh yay," I said sarcastically. "No work from Mrs. Thompson today." Percy grinned, but kept focus on the car.

I noticed that we fell silent as he drove along, despite the worry building up inside me. A giant troll thingie? What kind of creature was that? Meanwhile, Percy had turned on the radio to cool his nerves. I smiled to myself hesitantly, staring out the window at the wizzing trees, grass, clouds and sky. What a fine day for such a horrible event.

Percy and I were just starting to relax when a roar erupted into the clear sky. "What the heck is that?!" I screamed frantically. "Annabeth, hold on! It may not be after us!" Percy replied in a panicked tone. "Oh, so there's a village of demigods here? Percy, get real! We're the only ones that even _believe _in the gods around here! That animal is after us!" Percy groaned, saying: "Good point."

When the car flipped, I screamed even louder.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, uncapping Riptide. "I-I'm okay," I replied, groaning. I heaved under the weight of the car, the breath rushing out of my lungs. "Let me help you get out-" Percy started to say. He was interrupted by another howl, sending me chills. "Stupid animals coming at the stupid time and the stupid place," Percy hissed, cursing. Suddenly, the car was flipped over _again,_ back onto it's four wheels. "Percy, we have to get out of here!" I yelled, my throat dry. Percy nodded, swinging open the car doors and pulling me outside to the broad daylight. So much drama in such a normal day. My head was still spinning, worse this time. Grover, giant troll thingies, Percy bursting into my classroom in the start of the day? I just couldn't take it. But I was forced to when their was another ear-splitting roar, and the ground started to shake. I looked up at the creature, wishing he could just mind his own buisness and leave us alone. But it wasn't like he'd ever listen to _us. _

I watched Percy bravely leap onto the creature, but the massive animal just shook him off, growling. I noticed it's red, blazing eyes, glint in the sun. This gave me an idea, and I whipped out my invisible Yankees cap. After I'd put it on, I whipped out my dagger. "Percy, distract him!" I shouted. The son of the seagod looked around wearily, wondering where the voice came from. I sighed desperately, adding: "I have my invisible cap on!" Percy nodded at once, his sword flashing in the sunlight.

"Come over here, beef brain!" He shouted, brandishing his weapon. I took this moment to leap on the minotaur's back like Percy did, slicing off the horn easily. Percy jumped up and caught the horn, grinning up at the minotaur. "Ha, see this?" He asked, waving the object. "Lookie lookie, I have your horn!" He said gleefully, dancing around. The minotaur rumbled, pounding after him. I felt his body litterally shake with fury. This was my chance.

With one clean strike, I dug my dagger into the minotaur's head. There was a pitiful squeal, and I screamed again as the minotaur dissolved into golden dust. Thinking quickly, I yelled at Percy to catch me. I didn't know he'd use _water_to catch me, and I cursed at him as I was soaked. "Thanks alot, Seaweed Brain!" I grumbled, shaking my arm. "Could you at least get me _dry?!" _Percy grinned, waving his hands. Immediately, I felt myself becoming warm, the droplets lifting off my body.

"I believe this is yours," Percy added grandly, holding out the minotaur horn I'd sliced off. I took it gratefully, happy he still had it. But Percy hadn't forgotten his, and he took out his _own _minotaur horn. "Look, we're MHB! Minotaur Horn Besties!" He said cheerfully. His face fell as he noticed mine was way bigger, but he shrugged, his smile returning to his handsom face. "Shut up," I teased. Percy merrily looked offended, but his face portrayed even more sadness as he glanced at the BMW. "How am I gonna pay back dad?" He whined. "And now we don't have any transportation!"

**I FINALLY got around to posting this chapter! Yay! I am REALLY sorry for the REALLY late update- I seriously waited a MONTH for my login issue to be fixed. :D And now it is, so please please PLEASE review! It keeps me going and you know the prize for the 50th reviewer!  
I seriously will come find you if you just read this and didn't review. lol, jk jk. ;)**

**But just please make me happy and REVIEW! yes, just click the little button thingie and type a few words of how this chappie was! Please! You can tell me any constructive critisisms, (did I spell that right?) or just something NICE! PLEASE! **

**You can do me a favor by reviewing. Also, no flames plz!**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW! NOW! ASAP!**

**:)**

**-ellie**


	6. Confronting the Cyclops

**Thank you to all the new story followers! it really means a lot! also, review! REVIEW! REVIEW! and in your spare time, it would help me if you took my poll on my profile. thnxs, that would do me a HUGE favor! :) so, this chapter is dedicated to Penelope Lane Jr for helping me figure out the role play business. want the next chapter dedicated to YOU? just follow, favorite, follow me, or REVIEW this story and the next chapter will be dedicated to you!****  
****and now...the next chapter. Enjoy!**

PPOV

I felt like a complete idiot. Annabeth comforted me, telling me that there was nothing we could really do, and that I should stop worrying over my mistake and get over it like a man. But guilt was overpowering her words, and the only thing on my mind was rescuing one of my best friends. Grover was with the giant troll thingie, and I didn't know how to save him. Being the son of Poseidon, there were times when I'd feel like a pathetic jerk. How could I have let Grover be kidnapped? Was I really _that_ blind?  
"Listen, Percy," Annabeth was saying. She patted me on the shoulder, her dagger still glinting in the sun. I noticed the gold dust on the edge of her blade, and the minotaur horn in her pocket. I would never admit this, but at times like this, I felt that girls were stronger. At least they didn't have such a big ego like me. And mine just burst.  
I'd thought I could take down that beast, no problem. And what ended up happening? My girlfriend saving _me_, that's what happened.

"Perseus Jackson, you listen to me. There was _no way _you could have taken that beast down alone! There are times when you need help, young man. Stop sulking and let's find a way to help Grover! We're wasting precious time!" I looked up at Athena's daughter, her golden locks and storming grey eyes. There was no way I could let her down.

So I straightened from my stiff, hunched position and smiled at her, mustering all the happiness I had. "Okay then. First thing, how do we exactly find Grover? And how do we get there?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a mischievous smile, dipping into her pocket to reveal a gold drachma. "Give me some water," Annabeth said, drachma in hand. I obeyed, waving my hands. Water erupted from the sidewalk, and Annabeth stepped back, laughing. "Thanks alot, Percy, you got me wet! Dry me off!" She cried, blinking against the droplets of water. I waved my hands once more, making the water shrink to a small sprinkle; with another wave, Annabeth was dry again.

Smoothing out her jeans, Annabeth threw the gold coin into the mist of water, summoning Iris, the Rainbow Goddess. "Mount Olympus," She called. Annabeth turned to glance at me, smirking.

Suddenly, Zeus's voice boomed from the other end. "_WHAT?!"_

APOV

Things like this made me feel bold. Brave. Talking to the gods? Huge achievement. Losing Grover? Not really.  
But instead I plastered a formal look onto my face, watching the image as it shifted, changed, then zoomed into the Throne Room of the God's home.

"_WHAT?!"_ Zeus had asked, a bored and irritated expression on his face. The Lord of the Heavens was drumming his hands on the armrest of his seat, his head slumped against his hands. "Well, one of our friends is missing!" I yelled, hoping he'd hear me. I didn't like to repeat myself.  
"_OH REALLY? SO YOU LOST ONE OF YOUR LITTLE BFF'S?!"_ Zeus asked, looking quite amused. I narrowed my eyes, shaking my head. "No. We didn't really lose him. Grover was kidnapped. K-I-D-N-A-P-P-E-D. Not lost. Come on, we ARE more responsible than to do something like that!"

_"OH SURE. SO WHAT'S IT THIS TIME? NEW CAR? HOW 'BOUT A CADILLAC, PERSEUS JACKSON?!"_ Zeus asked.

"Dude! Cadillacs are for SENIORS!" Percy yelled crossly.

_"YOU MORTALS HAVE NO SENSE OF STYLE. _**_I _**_OWN A CADILLAC, AND I LIKE IT VERY MUCH. I EVEN NAMED IT, SEE?!"_ Zeus stood, waving his hands. Immediately, two servants rushed to the back of the room to draw back velvet curtains. Behind the cloth, there was a sparkling, humongous vehicle. I was smaller than the four, jet black wheels. The car was polished to the gleam, with gold lined all over it. Diamonds and jewels studded the handles and around the back and headlights.

"Why do you need a car when you're a god?" Percy asked curiously. Zeus shrugged, sitting down again. "_DECORATION_. _BY THE WAY, HER NAME'S SYLVIA._" He replied simply. "You have that for a decoration?! Dude, in our world, that probably cost a million bucks!"

Zeus pounded his spear, saying: "_I AM RICH! I AM THE GOD OF THE HEAVENS, LORD OF THE SKY! OF COURSE I GET WHATEVER I WANT! NOW SPEAK, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_ Percy backed away, holding up his hands as a sign of peace. "Sorry, sorry," He muttered.

"Well," I began, "We lost the car we were riding during the time we fought the minotaur. So-"  
"Sorry dad!" Percy yelped, cowering. "_I HEARD THAT, SON! FORTUNATELY FOR YOU, I AM A VERY EASY-GOING PARENT, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY ME BACK THE MONEY  
FOR THAT CAR. FORTUNATELY, YOU GOTTA DO SOMETHING." _Percy looked horrified. "Y-Yes?" He stammered. "_NEXT TIME YOU GO TO THE BEACH, GIMME A MORTAL SAND DOLLAR. I HAVE A WHOLE COLLECTION OF 1,000 DIFFERENT KINDS! I'LL FEEL GOOD TO KNOW YOU GOT ONE SPECIALLY FOR ME."_ Poseidon said.

"Sure thing, pal. I'll get right to it when we're finished with this quest," Percy replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Anyway, we need transportation to the place where Grover is. First things first, do any of you know where he is?" I asked loudly.

Suddenly, Hephaestus popped into the scene. His rough, calloused hands were tinkering with a few wires and knuts. "I could find out where he is," He offered gently. "You could?" I asked in disbelief. Hephaestus nodded. "Sure thing. I just invented the God GPS 4000. Watch and learn, kiddies." With that, the god of machinery whipped out a small computer screen. "Eh, what's your friend's name?" He asked. "Grover," I replied. "Grover..." Hephaestus muttered, nodding. He slowly tapped the touch screen of the God GPS 4000, then brightened. "Found where he is, kiddies! Want a ride?" He announced. "Why thank you," I answered, smiling. "We'd love to." Percy gulped, but nodded in agreement.

Hephaestus beamed, then reached his hand through what looked like a huge, silver pool. I heard the crackle of lightning and the boom of thunder, and had the urge to look up. A huge hand had emerged from the storm clouds, reaching down. "Where are yeh?" Hephaestus asked, groping around. "Here!" I yelled over the swirl of the wind. Hephaestus followed my voice with his hand, finally grabbing my hand in his huge fingers. "Yeh mortals are so tiny!" He said happily. "I should invent moving ones and build my miniature mortal city! Won't that be fun?"

"Um . . . sure," Percy replied. "As long as you don't use _real_ mortals." Hephaestus let out a booming laugh, then caught the two of us together in one hand. Percy and I were wedged together, the position very uncomfortable. "Could-you-loosen-the-grip?!" Percy yelled, shifting his shoulders. Hephaestus rolled his eyes, his hand shaking. But the god of mechanism loosened his grasp, racing us to our destination. The ride was bumpy, giving me a headache. Percy looked fine, gazing thoughtfully at our surroundings.

"How are you not upset about Hephaestus's gait? It's causing the ride to be so bumpy! I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned. Percy merrily grinned, shrugging. "I guess it has to do with sea sickness," He replied. "The jolt of his hands remind me of a boat on ferocious waters. Just like how I don't get sea sick, I don't feel like vomiting on a ride like this." I scowled, but remained silent.

On a normal ride, it would have taken a few hours. But by Hephaestus's pace, we reached Grover in under fifteen minutes.  
"Here we are!" Hephaestus boomed, obviously fond with himself. "Uh, thanks!" Percy hollered. There was another crackle of thunder, and Hephaestus's hand reached down once more to pat us on the heads, nearly shoving us into the ground like a game of 'Bonk the Gofers'. "I hope your little friend doesn't die!" Hephaestus called. "I think I'm gonna model one of my satyrs after him in my miniature mortal city!" Percy smiled weakly. "Grover would really like that!" He said, straining to smile.

The storm subsided, the grey clouds evaporating. "Come on, we've got a half-human half-donkey to save," Percy muttered.

We trekked on foot for about fifteen minutes before reaching a stone cave. A _big_ stone cave. Big enough for ten Percy's to be stacked on top of each other to reach the height of the cave opening. Beside me, the son of the sea-god was gaping at the den, managing to finally speak. "This looks like it was made for Stone Age giants." He said. I rolled my eyes, replying: "Percy, the Stone Age began thousands of years ago. There couldn't possibly be cavemen here." Percy shook his head, pointing. "Look, fire. Copper for being melted. Animal skins. Domesticated sheep and cows. And . . . oh gods, _is that a scorpion monkey?_" He suddenly shouted. I was amazed to find that he actually had some information in his brain, but I also couldn't help shrieking with terror. "A scorpion monkey? WHERE?" Percy pressed a finger to his lips, slipping out Riptide. "There," He whispered.

I followed his gaze to the ugliest animal I'd ever seen.

The creature had matted, dirty fur and sharp fangs, complete with gooey saliva dripping from his mouth. From the waist up, he was a monkey with sunken eyes and a wrinkled face. Below that, he was a jet-black scorpion, having small, needle-like legs and a huge stinger, swaying from side to side. "Disgusting!" I cried, wincing when snot started to slide down the scorpion-monkey's nose. Percy laughed, saying: "Their stings are very poisonous. You'd die in half an hour." Terror began to build inside me, but I forced it down. I needed to be strong to rescue Grover. After all, we _would_ be facing a one-eyed monster.

"C'mon, Annabeth, Grover should be in there," Percy said in a low voice. Together, we edged around the scorpion-monkey, careful not to make any noise. I was thankful it had terrible eye-sight.

We managed to slip into the cave very quietly, and once inside, immediately I could hear Grover's annoying bleating. "Is he . . . is he mimicking a _girl?_" I hissed. I joined Percy behind a huge rock, peering out at the massive Cyclops, Polyphemus. He was huge, and despite the mass of the cave, he still had to bend down to not touch the ceiling. He was looming up in front of . . . Grover. A very terrified Grover who was faithfully trying to act like a girl, dressed in a ripped bride dress with an eye taped to his forehead. "Okay now dear, just wait till I finish the bridal train, eh? I'll be right there with snakies!" Grover cooed. I noticed that terror glinted in his eyes, and his hooves were shaking.

Meanwhile, the Cyclops had flopped down on a huge stone throne, rumbling. "Make it snappy. Polyphemus need nap and cookies." With that, the monster closed his one eye and started snoring, drool escaping his open mouth. Grover gulped and then walked into another small cavern inside the cave. Lucky thing that Polyphemus was snoozing, because we were able to dart across the room and slip in after our satyr friend.

As soon as we stepped inside the dark place, there was a yelp. "Poly? Poly, are you there?" Grover asked, his voice obviously in panic. "No, it's us!" Percy whispered. Grover's eyes lit up like light bulbs. "You've finally come!" He cried, bursting into tears. "Grover, quiet down!" I hissed. But there was no stop to the flow of tears. His furry hindquarters sank to the ground, and he hugged Percy's legs. Tears streamed from his face, and he shook his body shook. "Aw, c'mon man, we gotta go! Do you want to get killed or what?" Percy complained. For a moment, Grover stopped crying and started to sniffle. Percy let out a sigh of relief, holding out a hand to help Grover to his feet. But the satyr gave another loud cry, and started bawling once again, into Percy's jeans. "M-My loyal and g-good friends . . . c-coming to save me . . . even though t-they'd get killed . . . " I huffed in frustration. "Grover, do you want to spend any more miserable days here? Pretending to be a girl? Grover, we have to get a move on! Polyphemus could wake up, then we'd never get out!" I whispered, though it was more of a strangled cry. Considering my words, the tears abruptly stopped, and Grover slowly stood up. "You're right," He mumbled. "Let's do this thing!" As fast as lightening, Grover's goat hooves sprang up, bounding toward the entrance. Even though I was happy that he wasn't crying like a baby anymore, I was still annoyed. "Wait up!" I yelled, dashing after him. Percy adjusted his backpack and ran after us, puffing. At that moment, I was so happy that Cyclops slept so soundly. We certainly wouldn't have gotten out alive if they hadn't.

The three of us ran out of the cave, panting and welcoming the cool night air. The sky had turned dark, in beautiful shades of magenta, purple and blue. A beautiful sunset. Percy grasped my hand, and we ran, far, far away from Polyphemus's hideous place. Grover started yodeling with happiness, and for the moment, I didn't care. Our annoying friend was safe. We could return to our home—Camp Halfblood. Little did I know, fate had other decisions.

We might have just been donuts skipping through a valley. Gods, now that I think about it, we would be tasty snacks for any monsters passing by. But what we met wasn't another beast to fight off; it was my old friend, Luke Castellan. Or rather, he spotted us and yelled for us to wait.

"Luke?" I cried, spinning around. There he was, sandy blonde hair and electric blue eyes, always wearing that crooked grin. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. He sighed in relief, his eyes glinting. "I finally found you," He gasped.

At once, I felt my heart melt. But the feeling turned cold again as I recalled our last conversation. Tears and yelling. Not a great time. And I felt Percy stiffen behind me, and I knew his feelings toward Luke. So I made my expression guarded, and kept my tone bland. "What do you want?" I snapped. Confusion flickered across Luke's face at my sudden change of mood. "Annabeth! I'm so sorry about last time, I had to apologize-"  
"It's already over, Luke. Speak, why are you here?" I retorted.  
Luke looked at both of us, clenching his jaw. "As I said, I came to say I'm sorry. And I have a surprise." All at once, his aggravated face turned into a sneer. "Too late, Jackson. You should have joined Kronos. And now, you meet your doom."


End file.
